User blog:Kahn the Empreror/Infernal(KAK Kontestant)
Biography Infernal was a leader of infer army. Infers are a race which originates from the Netherrealm. Its originality is that they have fiery blood that's why their skin looks red. Her real name is Arelina but she was called Infernal for extreme ferocity. She is not evil but in battle she can't control her rage that's why she created magic gloves for herself to control it. Infers had a war with onis and Brotherhood of Shadow. And in final battle her army lost to Quan Chi's. She could escape with a small group but they got into a trap. They were caught by another squad leaded by Drahmin. She was the only one who survived. After this she swore to avenge Quan Chi. She was looking for him for a long time until she once met Shao Kahn's servant Skarlet also spying at Quan Chi too. They made a deal - Infernal helps to discover what was Quan Chi planning and Skarlet helps her to kill him. But everything ruined when Shinnok arrived there. Both were defeated but could escape. After this Skarlet returned to Shao Kahn and Infernal was going to make a new plan of revenge. She is planning to ally with Earthrealm warriors to kill Quan Chi during Shinnok's invasion. Special Moves #''Magic Ball'' — Infernal makes a magic ball and shoots it into her enemy. #''Magic Chain'' — Infernal shoots a different fireball into her opponent. When it hits him it turn into a chain and holds an opponent for some seconds. #''Infernal Touch'' — Infernal grabs her opponent with one hand then she makes a glove on the other one disappear. After this she pushes him with her bare hand making him fly away to the other end of the screen. #''Magic Quake'' — Infernal jumps into the air and shoots onto the ground making an earthquake. #''Upward Ball'' — Infernal sits and touches the ground. A fireball raises under the opponent hitting him. X-Ray Move #''Infernal Pain'' — Infernal grabs opponent's head and strongly hits him into a jaw with her knee, breaking his teeth and then she kicks him hardly into the ribs, breaking them severely and making the opponent fall down. Fatalities #''Ripper Apart'' — Infernal grabs enemy's shoulder with one arm and chest with another one. Then she covers a half of opponent's body(from loin to neck) with magic and then pulls it strongly ripping it away. Then she strikes an unripped part with a ripped one breaking both. #''Infernal Ferocity'' — Infernal makes both magic gloves on her arms disappear and it makes her fall into rage. With it she covers her arms with fire. Then she impales both of her arms into enemy's belly and rises her opponent. The fireburns inner organs of the victim which hold the lower fart and it falls down. Infernal throws away the upper part and makes the gloves appear again. #''Cutter Punch'' — Infernal makes a magic line along the middle of her opponent. Then she makes one glove disappear and covers her bare arm with fire. She increases the power of fire on her arm for a second and then strikes an opponent with it through a line, cutting the victim in half along. Category:Blog posts